Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons)
Lucille Botzcowski, aka Ms. Botz (Penny Marshall; 1943-2018), is the main villainess from The Simpsons first season finale, "Some Enchanted Evening" (airdate May 13, 1990). She is a notorious burglar known as The Babysitter Bandit, with her routine involving infiltrating into homes in need of a sitter, and then robbing them of their valuables. Marge and Homer were in desperate need of a sitter, as they were headed out on a romantic evening, so Marge phoned the Rubber Baby Buggy Bumper Babysitting Service--only to be hung up on when they learned that it was the Simpsons in need of a sitter. After Homer calls posing as Mr. Sampson, Lucille is sent to the home, posing as Ms. Botz. Botz forces Bart to watch The Happy Little Elves with Lisa and Maggie, only for Bart to switch to America's Most Armed and Dangerous ''(a spoof of ''America's Most Wanted). The episode they watched was about The Babysitter Bandit, and it was there that Bart and Lisa learned Botz's true villainous identity. The kids see Botz smiling evilly at them while clutching a rope, and they make their escape. Lisa headed to the kitchen to call the show's hotline, while Bart was hiding in the basement. Botz entered searching for Bart, and while grabbing a jar of homemade pickled beets, Bart attempts to knock out Botz with a bowling ball, only to fail in the attempt. The villainess later caught Lisa on the phone, and she tied up the pair--and covered Bart's mouth with tape. Botz ransacks the Simpsons' closet looking for valuables to steal, when she suddenly sees Maggie (who helped untie her siblings). Botz goes after Maggie, and after hearing the sounds of her pacifier, she entered Maggie's room looking to capture her, only to be knocked out by Bart, who was making the pacifier noises. Homer and Marge returned home from their evening, after the latter was worried when she didn't receive an answer when she called. They find Botz tied up in front of the TV, and Homer (not knowing Botz's true identity and realizing that the kids tortured her her watch "The Happy Little Elves Cartoon Show" freed Botz and paid her triple her fee. Botz drove off and escaped, but not before warning Homer not to trust Bart for a second. After her escape Homer is exposed as a local dope on the local TV Station. Trivia *Lucille Botzcowski was the first ever one-shot villainess in Simpsons history. *She is later seen in a later episode of The Simpsons" (Michael Jackson episode/"Stark Raving Dad") in a non speaking cameo role as a inmate of a mental hospital -apparently being forced to watch the "The Happy Little Elves Cartoon Show" broke her mind. Gallery Ms. Botz.jpg|Botz searching for Bart Ms. Botz 2.jpg|Botz catching Lisa Ms. Botz KO.jpg|Botz knocked out by Bart Ms. Botz Tied Up.jpg|Botz tied up and gagged Category:1990s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Gagged Category:Knocked Out Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini